Friends Never Say Die
by PredBabe1
Summary: The Manhatten Clan gets a visit from a familiar face. It's been a thousand years, but the dynamic duo is back. But Hudson's old friend has a grim reason for her visit. Can the Clan be of any help in a century's old problem? Slight romance, Lots of action.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Gargoyles but I do own my OC 100 percent. Please review!

To Gargoyle fans: I have only seen Gargoyles: The Movie, (Sorry!) so only those original characters will be featured. I only know of Angela as well so she'll be there too.

* * *

If the stories were correct, the castle above the clouds was nearby. A deep blue clawed hand clutched a clipped out newspaper article. It depicted a few shadowy figures in the sky that the reporter had called UFO's. But she knew better. It had been thousands of years since she'd last seen a gargoyle, these ones in particular. She had thought them all extinct. Showed how much she knew. Being as old as time and yet she was still wrong sometimes. Pity.

Her mighty blue and red wings beat at the air and sent her higher. Contrary to popular belief, she was not a gargoyle. She didn't turn to stone in the sunlight, and she could fly instead of glide. Annoying how she would be mistaken so easily.

Her gaze darted from building to building. She took the ally ways and stayed just below the rooftop in her course. Many years of trial and error had taught her the fine art of tricking humans. Came in handy in tight spots, or when she wanted a bit of fun.

As she swiftly rounded a corner, she saw the large skyscraper that was Xanatos Inc. Mindful of the crowd below; she flew up and zoomed through the clouds. The wind whipped through her long blood red hair and bangs.

As she burst through the clouds and came into full view of the castle.

_'Castle Wyvern.' _she thought. At last, she was here.

* * *

This is by far the shortest chapter I've ever written. But I promise if I get some nice reviews, (At least 1) the rest of the chapters will all be decent lengths. And sorry 'bout the cliff hanger. Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hudson stirred beneath the stone that covered his form. He stretched and shook until the granite gave way and began to crack. Hudson burst through the stone with a refreshed roar and raised his arms to the starry night sky.

He blinked his weary eyes a few times and rubbed the back of his stiff neck. He must have had it in a bad position when he turned to stone last night. The younger gargoyles didn't suffer from such stiffness; they could sleep on a darned pile of arrows and wake up ready for battle.

An aged groan escaped his lips as he heard the others waking. The night wind rustled his white hair. He felt soar and old. Oh how he missed his days of youth. As he thought to himself he scratched the scar over his eye.

"Long time no see." a voice behind him said.

Hudson froze for a millisecond and then spun with sword in hand. He growled menacingly at the figure that crotched in the shadows.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" he yelled.

The voice laughed, or giggled really. It sounded familiar, like something from a memory or a dream. He ignored his thoughts and stood at the ready.

"What, I can't drop by and see an old friend?" The voice spoke. The figure in the darkness slowly stood and moved closer to Hudson. He didn't move an inch as he raised his blade higher over his head. A deep blue clawed foot stepped into the light of the moon. As the rest of the form came into the light, Hudson dropped his sword to the stone floor of the castle. "Even after a thousand years?" it finished.

"It can't be..." he spoke in a hushed tone. His wings flared in surprise and his jaw dropped. Before him stood a familiar sight. The figure was a female with deep blue skin tone. Her body was sleek and slender. Her face looked like that of a wolf or fox but not as furry around the edges.

"Hello." she said. Her bloody scarlet gaze skimmed over the frozen form of Hudson.

At that moment Goliath and the rest of the Clan came racing around the corner. When they spotted what Hudson was staring at, they immediately got ready to fight.

"Hudson, who is this intruder?" Goliath growled as his gaze remained locked on the invader. The female however, did not move. She just looked back at the other gargoyles.

"Wait lads!" Hudson said with a wave of his clawed hand. "This lass is a friend."

"Are you sure?" Goliath questioned.

"Aye. She is an old friend." Hudson said as he turned back to the female who smiled at him.

The Clan members looked from Hudson to the stranger and then to Goliath who looked to Hudson as well. He didn't look back, his gaze was glued to this strange female.

"It's been a long time, lass." Hudson said.

"Yes it has." the female replied.

* * *

The whole Clan was gathered inside the castle in the former dinning hall. The new visitor sat on one of the wooden chairs that were meant to resemble the aged decor of the castle. Hudson sat near her and continued to gaze at her like someone under a spell. This did not sit too well with Goliath and the others, time had taught them to be very cautious and until they knew more about their guest they would exercise that caution.

She seemed different from a regular gargoyle when they focused on her, though her appearance at first had suggested otherwise. Her canine-like face was defiantly not gargoyle by nature and instead of smaller 'hands' on the tips of her wings, there were but a single large claw the same bloody scarlet color as her eyes. They also seemed more muscular than other gargoyle wings. So much so that they did not, or could not, fold over her shoulders like a cape. They instead were scrunched up to her back, much like an accordion is scrunched.

If Goliath had to guess, he would have said that she was one of the Mutate that he had never heard of. But how then would Hudson have learned of her and why would he have kept her secret. A million questions floated in his head, but he remained respectfully silent and let Hudson tell his tale. Lexington, however, was not so quiet.

"How is she your friend Hudson?" He questioned innocently enough.

"May I answer?" The female asked Hudson who nodded his head to her in a respectful and admiring way.

"Hudson and I have known each other since he was young, back in Scotland."

Confused looks were spread throughout the room. Goliath was the first to voice concerns. "How is that possible?"

"It's actually very simple. I'm immortal." She replied with a shy grin.

"Immortal? Like one of the children of Oberon?" Angela asked as she stood near Broadway.

"Yes and no. I am immortal but I am not one of Oberon's children...I think." She replied. Her voice unsure.

'How can you not know if you're his child or not?"

"Well, millions of years ago Oberon and I got into a challenge with each other. I won, but in a rage he erased my memory of everything before the challenge. I can't remember where I came from or if he is my father or anything. I have begged to know, done many a favor and such but he will not tell me anything. I have settled to scour the world to look for hints and clues."

"Have you found anything, lass?" Hudson asked. Genuinely concerned.

"Bits and pieces. I have nothing to suggest that I am his child, but I have nothing to say otherwise."

"Why are you here in New York?" Brooklyn asked. His arms folded over his muscled chest.

"My search has led me here to investigate the museums and the old libraries. I looked her many decades ago, but since the world is always changing, I often have to double back to a lot of places. Especially the bigger nations." Her clawed hand moved and rested on Hudson's who held it in his own hand. The two looked at each other. "And I wanted to see if the Ishimura Clan was right when they said that the Clan of Wyvern was alive."

"You've been to see the Ishimura Clan?" Lexington questioned.

The female nodded. "I have also been to visit where the castle used to stand and when I saw that it was not there, I began to side-track to find out where it was. That was when I found out that Xanatos Enterprises had purchased it, but I had no idea of where they put it. On a visit to Japan, I found out. But I had no idea that my dear friend was here. I only heard of Goliath and a few others. A clipping in a local paper provided that piece of evidence."

"It is good to see you again." Hudson said as he stroked her hand.

"What is your name?" Brooklyn asked.

"My name is Stella. I acquired it from a group of friends in Australia about fifty or sixty years ago. Now a days I spend less and less time out in the sunshine because of all the people. Since they only saw me at night, they gave me a name meaning 'moon'." She replied.

"It's a beautiful name to be sure." Hudson said.

"Thank you. I hear that you also have a name. Is this true?"

"Aye. It is. My name is Hudson now." He told her as he stroked her hand with his claws.

"Like the river?"

"Aye."

"I like that name. The Hudson is a strong river and you are a strong warrior." Stella smiled at him.

"You said that you don't go into the sun light as much. You don't turn to stone in the day?" Angela asked.

"No, I don't."

"So you're not a gargoyle?" Broadway questioned.

"No. But a lot of people mistake me for one." Stella said with a giggle.

"Well, gargoyle or not, a friend of Hudson's is welcome in our castle." Goliath said as he smiled warmly.

Stella bowed her head in respect to Goliath as she said "Thank you very much."

"Let me show you to your room my dear." Hudson said as he escorted Stella out of the dinning hall.

After they left, Brooklyn drew close to Goliath and whispered. "Can we trust her?"

"Hudson knows her and they seem like very good friends. We shall see if she can still be trusted after a thousand years."

"Have you ever heard of her?" Brooklyn asked.

"No. Hudson rarely talks about himself. I assume he knew her before I was hatched." Goliath said.

"If she likes Hudson as much as he likes her, then why did she leave before even you were hatched?" Brooklyn asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Hopefully she will shed some light on that. But until then, she is a guest and will be treated as such." Goliath said to Brooklyn. The two then proceeded to walk out of the dinning hall and towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry bout the wait! Been busy. Don't hurt me!!!

* * *

Hudson and Stella walked down the corridors of the castle. 

Stella sighed. "It's just like I remember it a thousand years ago. Xanatos and his crews were very good with moving it here."

"Aye. That they were. But the castle looks even better when you're in it Stella." Hudson said as he led her along with his arm through hers like a true gentleman.

"You always did have a way with words." She said with a smile. She brushed a lock of her long red hair out from her eyes and tucked it behind one of her pointed ears. Her hair didn't grow like normal hair, but more like a horse's mane. It started between her ears and traveled down to the connection between her neck and shoulders. Her hair was so long though that it hung over both shoulders and was not noticeable unless pointed out.

They walked for a while more in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally Hudson spoke, "You know lass, I truly never thought I would see yer face again in this castle after what happened." He spoke solemnly.

Stella's head drooped a little which caused her hair to fall back into her face. "I felt so horrible about leaving you."

"Now, now. Don't trouble yerself lass. Ye would have to have left sometime." Hudson tried to comfort her. "You did what ya had to do. You can not blame yerself fer that."

"Your right. You'd think I'd be used to that, leaving people that I care about, being immortal and all. But you were different; the relationship we shared was deeper than any I had had before. That's why it hurt so much." Stella said.

Hudson smiled at how much she cared for him, but she had left for a reason and that reason being that she had new leads on her past. He knew how important it was to her and had encouraged her to leave rather than stay for him. He knew it would have been harder for her if she had stayed; she would have chosen to remain with him till his death and he did not want her to suffer through that.

After walking down a few more halls in silence, Stella laughed.

Hudson turned to look at her, not that he minded her laughing; it was something he had longed to hear for a thousand years. "What's so funny lass?"

"We're in the same hall where we met, remember?" Stella looked to him with a fanged smile.

Hudson looked around the hall for a moment before realizing she was right. He had traversed these halls so many times that he had not realized. "Aye, it is. What a day that was." he said with a slight chuckle.

"I remember I was her to rummage through the library for hints to my past. I hadn't counted on running into the Wyvern Clan Leader." She said as they stopped a moment to reminisce.

"Aye, and I wasn't expecting an intruder on my way rounds 'ither." He said with a smile.

"I remember your hair was blonde then." She giggled.

Hudson patted his snow white hair on his head and then gazed down to his beard. It had been a long time since he had color in his hair. Stella continued to giggle at his blatant longing. Hudson looked at her and tried to find something about her that had changed about her over the centuries, but she looked the same as the last time he had laid eyes on her. Just as beautiful as always.

"I remember that I ran right into you when I went around the corner. I couldn't see anything in that cloak I was wearing. The hood was much too big." Stella said as she stared off into space. "We just stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds. And then you pulled out your sword and almost took my head off." she giggled.

"Well, what were ye expecting?" Hudson asked.

Stella shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at the floor, lost in memories. "I must say, you were a tough one to fight. Almost every one of my moves had a counter from you. And I almost got away too, if you hadn't grabbed my ankle and slammed me into the floor, knocking me out."

Hudson nodded as he remembered the fight. "Aye, you were a worthy opponent. I still have scars on my back from yer claws too there lassie." He added with a smile.

Stella blushed a little. "Yeah. Then you dragged me to the dungeon and chained me to the wall and the rest...is history."

"Aye, though I have to admit lass, I did grow a fondness fer our daily interrogations and fer bringing ya yer food. Ye were one of the more beautiful prisoners we had at the castle." Hudson said smiling.

Stella turned to look at him, her eyes gleaming with affection.

They stood there for a moment or two and just looked at each other's faces. Slowly getting closer until...

"Worf!" Bronx barked as he came around the corner and interrupted them.

"Away with ye, blasted beast." Hudson said, annoyed at the garg-dog. Stella place a clawed hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Its fine, I should be getting to my quarters soon anyway. Its getting late." She said softly. Her eyes held some sorrow for not being able to finish what they had started.

"Aye lass, if you insist." Hudson said as he held his arm up for Stella to weave hers through.

"Worf! Worf!" Bronx barked again, his stub of a tail wagging happily.

"Aye, ye can come to, mangy mongrel." Hudson said, still a little bothered.

With that the three of them walked down the corridors of the castle to Stella's chambers. Stella's arm around Hudson's made him forget about the garg-dog in no time. Such a limited touch and yet he was feeling so much better, so much younger almost. Hudson smiled to himself. He could feel that things around he castle were about to get a lot more interesting because with Stella...anything was possible. Anything.

* * *

P.S. I accidentally called Bronx, Broadway (sorry) but with the help of a review I managed to fix it. again, sorry to all those who had to suffer through that little mix up. Thank you and please review. 


End file.
